Ghosts
by nessieandthedog
Summary: As James gets hit with the Killing curse, he reflects on his life, the love of his life Lily and the picture of the couple twirling in leaves that gives him hope. This was a challenge by my friend. She dared me to put this up!Please read and review!


**Hello People!!! This is a story I thought of while listening to the song Ghosts by Mr Hudson and The Library. Although it's short, I really like it. I know I'm not supposed to have song Lyrics, but I needed to have them in here in order for you to understand the story fully. I do not take credit for the song or the lyrics. They belong rightfully to the band that produced the song. **

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Mr Hudson and The Library, from the album A Tale of Two Cities and is called Ghosts. Anything you recognise from this is from Harry Potter, and from the imagination of JK Rowling. I do not claim or gain anything from this, although I do gain writing experience. But that is not legible for suing me.

* * *

_**Ghosts **_

_Like Ghosts we both appear,_

_In this Polaroid I'll treasure through the years. (Years)_

_Full of promise and of smiles,_

_We are happily quite ignorant of pain._

_But oh, how life can quickly change,_

_You can't predict the rain, or second guess the stars._

_To find, some method in the mad, or some goodness in the bad men._

_That now and then block our way._

_And as Ghosts we'll disappear again,_

_Back into photographs, they'll scatter through the years._

_Friends assumed we'd moved away, now we're just hibernating. (Hibernating)_

_And oh, how life so quickly changed,_

_You can't predict the rain, or second guess the stars._

_No, to find, some method in the mad,_

_Or just some goodness in the bad men_

_That now and then block our way._

- _Mr Hudson and The Library_

* * *

**Ghosts**

She wore a black coat, with a matching black hat as well. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, or would ever see. That day, that magical day, was in the top three of my best days. The top was getting married to the love of my life. The second was seeing my baby boy being born. And this was the third. The day recorded by this picture.

I don't know who took the picture, whether it was a stranger, or one of the Marauders. Maybe it was one of her friends. I don't remember who, but I am grateful for it. This picture is the one thing that gives me hope.

The picture is a magical one. It was filled with the movement of me and her. Dancing, giggling, being friends. She is my one true love, and I hope I am hers.

She is a goddess, whom I shouldn't have had the luck to meet. Her hair, so lusciously red, and her startling green eyes. Her name, when I first met her, was Lily Evans.

And I was her number one enemy.

I, James Potter, stood above the crowd of men lining up for her, and stood apart. I was different. She hated me. But she didn't. Not really.

After the long struggle I had with myself, I finally realised, and admitted to myself that I was in love, that I didn't, and never would, want another as much as I wanted her. Her passion in hating me just made my passion in loving her burn more and more as each argument we had got more and more fierce.

She fought with the anger of a lion, and with the tongue as sharp as a knife. She was amazing, and I loved her from the first time I saw her eyes burn up into an almost ethereal state. She was the kindest girl I have ever known, but she was cheeky if she wanted to be. Everyone loved my Lily Evans and she saw goodness in almost everyone. Except for me, that is, until our last year.

She would also twitch her nose if she didn't approve of you, and for a while I teased her about being a rabbit. But that was before we became friends.

For you see, once we were partners, Head boy and girl, we _had_ to be civil. We _had _to work together. Dumbledore actually helped me with my marriage. And for that I will always be grateful.

The day in question, the day the photo was taken, was a superb day. She and I had gone into Hogsmeade with all our friends. We were always dragging behind, talking about something and nothing. The topics we spoke of were a delicious buffet of knowledge, and we both wanted to know the views of the other on every subject. Everything seemed untouched when we spoke of it, and when we disagreed, we fought just as hard as if we hated each other. But we always made up.

She always bribed me with sweets, and cookies. How I despised her sometimes for making me agree with her just because she wanted me to. She always knew people's weaknesses. Especially me.

We went into Hogsmeade, and when we had finished and were walking back, all of us noticed this little circle a little way off. We discovered it was a fountain. And, seeming as it was our last Hogsmeade trip of the autumn (legally) we decided to get pictures.

First the Marauders posed together. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Altogether. It was the last photograph that was taken of all of us together when we were still non-corruptible. It was the last before the **spies** infiltrated.

Then Lily and her friends. Her beautiful smile throughout the clouds. Her other friends giggling their heads off and pulling faces.

And then, we posed with each other. Me and her. Just posing like we were dancing. And I couldn't resist. I pulled her towards me, and twirled her around, her hair waving about as I did, the leaves dancing around us as though we were the wind guiding the direction of them. We both laughed our heads off and the guys continued walking. But, we stayed. Dancing. Slowly. Together.

She smiled, and I nearly melted on the spot. She always had this glow of goodness around her that never seemed to fade.

I looked deep into her eyes and said "Lily, would you even for a second consider going out with me to Hogsmeade?"

"But, silly, we _**are**_ in Hogsmeade. Aren't I with you in Hogsmeade now?" She said this with her cheeky grin still there. How I loved her there, in that one second of time. Mind you, I will love her, no matter when or what she looked like.

"But, if you mean on a date, James, then, I suppose I had to give into you once. And don't worry; I won't cheat on you with the Giant Squid. Alright?" She kissed me there. Just one simple little kiss. That seemed much more. Just a touch of the lips, held together for a few seconds, and then she was free.

And how I'm glad she did that.

It was a few months after that, that the first strain was placed on our relationship. Many Hogwartians were relieved that the Potter v Evans feud was over. But we still fought. It was what kept us both alive.

The dark times were in full swing. Our friends lost family members, and we lost many friends. Everyday, I grew more and more concerned for my Lady Love, and I knew I would give up everything including my life, in order for her to survive the fighting. To know no terror.

She had, however, other ideas. Not content with just being the best girl I've ever met, she believed that she had to be out fighting the war. She believed in the cause. She believed that she could help. I knew she could, but she was putting her safety second, while it was first for me.

We joined the Order of the Phoenix, and were quickly put to work. But with the battles we fought, and all the killing that happened, nothing could touch our love. And two months after our graduation from Hogwarts, I proposed. And she said yes.

And we married. And we loved each other. And everyday I thanked the Lord that I woke up next to the woman I loved. And every night I prayed that this wouldn't be the last night together. And every second I was away from her I wished for her safety, and I missed her when she was gone.

And every time she was injured on one of the Order's raids, I would never leave her side. And everytime I was injured, I was always fussing over her. I loved her more than I loved life and love. More than the moon, the stars and the sun. If I had to choose between her and the sun and the moon, I still wouldn't be eclipsed as she _was_ my sun, my moon, my stars, my heaven, my earth, my god, my idol and she was _mine_.

And although we were in incredible danger, we were still happy. We were untouchable. We just breathed in love, and still thought the world had goodness in it. That it would all be over soon, and that we would die together, in each other's arm, after seeing our children (for we were to have 12! Well, I wanted as many as I could with her) grow up and be in love like us. We would die, old but happy, as my parents and her parents did.

Then, joy of joys, we discovered we were pregnant! The first of many I had hoped. We went through the torment of pregnancy, and we fought and fought although we still loved each other. The fighting was always over some silly thing, was always started by her, and ended by me getting down on my knees and proposing again. That always made her little fears of her getting too fat for me disappear. To me, she looked beautiful and always would. Even when 8 months gone, she was the sexiest woman on the planet, with a certain glow about her, and her hair just as red as it always was.

And when our child was born, she gave me the great honour of naming it after me. Harry James Potter.

I couldn't have been a happier father, or she a more ecstatic mother. We had made this bundle of joy; he was proof that our love was eternal, that it would last. Last through the war, and make it to be happy on the other side.

We had a year of the most wonderful parenthood, and we taught and learned many things. We were unstoppable, and we juggled parenthood, the Order and our jobs perfectly and with ease.

Around the time that Harry was 10 months old, Dumbledore told us that we were in great danger and that our happiness was threatened. He was sure that there was a spy, and he wasn't sure of who it was, except that it was a friend of ours.

We made a mistake. We made the most terrible underestimation that could ever happen. We betrayed our true friend. We thought that the wisest friend we had earned, the smart one, a fellow Marauder and Prefect of Hogwarts was a spy. We were persuaded that Remus Lupin (Dear Moony) was a traitor. I can only say in our defence that it took a while for paranoia to set in. If only we had seen what would happen.

I don't remember what excuses the Order used, but all I can say is that Moony was the suspect. So, Lily, Harry and I were placed in our house, under the Fidelius Charm with my brother, Padfoot as the secret-keeper.

Months passed, and Sirius cracked under pressure. He said that Voldemort would know that he was our secret-keeper, and he didn't want to risk our lives by him doing something dangerous. We then chose Wormtail to be secret-keeper, thinking that Voldemort would go after Sirius. We still believed Remus was a spy, and we feared being caught. If only we could have spoken to him, but, alas, he was no where to be found.

Not thinking about the consequences, we disobeyed Dumbledore, and switched Secret-Keepers. No one knew about the switch, and I hope to God that Sirius didn't blame himself or Lily and I for what happened next.

Voldemort found us, and we were killed. If only Lily and Harry had apparated. If only we had kept Sirius as our Secret-Keeper.

How I wish I could've died with Lily, if only I could have been with her when she finally stood up against the monster. If only I had been stronger. If only we had lived. If only my last words could've expressed how much she meant to me. But then, not all the time in the past, present and future could be fully filled with my love for her, as it reaches no end.

My one hope is that Lily and I may be forever eternal, that our love is as unlimited as it was when we were alive. I hope she knew how much I loved her, and how much I wish I had met her before the war, and lived my whole life with her.

I loved Lily Evans, and she loved me. And that is the greatest thing life could've given me. And I am grateful for that.

And the picture of the most beautiful girl being twirled around in the autumn by a possessive, fool in love is the most hopeful pictures I have seen. Even in the middle of a war, it shows that pain, suffering and death cannot stop Love. That Love is most powerful thing nature created. And that, even in death, nothing can stop it.

_**The End**_

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Do you like it? Is absolute crap? This was lying about in one of my old notebooks, and as I was cleaning my room I found it. Well, the basic plot. I then thought about the in-depth plan and realised it wouldn't work. However when I heard the song, it totally reminded me of the story I had written. **

**I hope it isn't too mushy, but I couldn't help it. This is supposed to be a dying man's overview of the best years of his life. When he met and married the woman of his dreams. And so he was always bound to crazy and incredibly mushy over her. **

**Also, if you're wondering about the fact that he chose getting married to his wife over his baby being born as the happiest day of his life, I got that from my dad, who once said that if he had to choose between my mother and a child, he would always choose my mother. (Which I think is rather sweet; as he said "I would rather have the love of my life than a child. You can always have more babies. I could never get your mother back if I chose the child")**

**I wanted to explain what I thought was the story behind the picture that is shown in the third film I think (Do you remember where Harry is sitting on his bed, and it zooms into a framed picture of James and Lily twirling around with the leaves spinning round).**

**I really hope you like it! If so, review!!!**

**If you don't like it, review to tell me why you didn't like it!!!**

**Okay, I think that's everything. If you have any questions, let me know and I will respond as soon as I can.**

**Thanks**

**-Elle- **

**P.S. Sorry for going off a bit in explaining up there I needed to get it off my chest. **


End file.
